


The Best Stupid Decision He Ever Made

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned - George Luz/Joseph Toye, Study Group, Toccoa University, library dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: The first time Babe met Gene, he was in love. So what if the next semester Babe enrolled in one of Gene's pre-med classes just to be near him and nearly destroyed his GPA in the process? The guy's perfect, okay? It was totally worth it.OR: "I knew it. I failed. Oh god, my ma is gonna kill me if I lose my scholarship 'cause of this class.""You ain't gonna lose your scholarship, Heffron. Not yet, at least."





	The Best Stupid Decision He Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> As always, no disrespect is meant to the real life heroes of Easy Company. Any mentions here are based on the portrayals of the men in the HBO miniseries, not the actual men themselves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Babe Heffron loved taking walks across campus this time of year. All of the leaves on the giant trees dispersed throughout the grounds had already turned, casting brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow everywhere you looked. The fallen leaves crumbled and crunched pleasantly under his feet as his walked, and the autumn breeze chilled his nose and cheeks. Plus, it was finally time to whip out the winter gear, and Babe looked damn good in scarves.

Currently, Babe was walking across the main quad of Toccoa University with his good buddy Ralph Spina. The two South Philly boys were headed to help out at some charity event in the student rec center that their friend Lipton was in charge of. Because when Lip asked for a favor, how could a guy say no? _Especially when Lips scary, boyfriend Ron glared at you over Lip's shoulder_ , Babe thought.

As they walked, Babe had his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, his scarf pulled up to his chin, a silly grin on his face because _come on,_ fall was the best time of year, no doubt. R alph didn't seem to be as affected by the October weather as his redheaded friend, and instead, was going on and on about some girl he met at a party last week.

"Laugh all you want, Heffron. I'm gonna marry her."

"Oh, please." Babe grinned. "Bill hasn't even met her yet."

Ralph shot him a quick glare. "So?"

"You know you have to get Bill's blessing."

"Fuck you," Ralph mumbled, but there was no heat behind it. It was a simple, known fact among their friend group that Bill Guarnere had a sixth sense about relationships. He once predicted how fast George Luz was gonna get dumped down to the hour—and how fast after that it would take for him and Joe Toye to finally hook up.

Babe merely laughed. "I'm just sayin', man, if Uncle Bill doesn't approve, you know it won't last."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "That's not even-"

"Spina! Hey, Spina!"

Babe and Ralph stopped walking, heads turning to find the source of the shouting. Ralph spotted the guy first. "Oh, hey, Doc, what's up, man?"

When Babe's gaze fell on the man walking towards them, he damn near lost his breath. Like a fucking Disney movie, or somethin'. _Holy shit_ , he thought. Moving towards them with quick, graceful strides was the most gorgeous person that Babe had ever seen in real life, honest to god.

The guy was pale—like, just as pale as Babe—with the cutest damn little nose, all red and shit from the cold. He had black hair, and his pale skin only made his dark locks appear even darker, almost blue. His hair was thick and came up in soft tuffs that curled around his ears, and no, Babe was not going to reach out and run his fingers trough this stranger's hair because that was not on the list of acceptable behaviors.

The guy shot Ralph a small smile as he reached them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt.”

And of course, this guy's smile was fucking adorable. It made his eyes crinkle at the edges and his lips quirk up just so. Oh god, his lips. _Shit, stop looking at his mouth_ _._ Sweet Jesus, Babe was gonna die. This guy—who he'd seen for all of ten seconds—was gonna be the death of him.

"Oh, it's no problem," Ralph told the guy, because Ralph was still a functioning adult and not a puddle of drool and feelings like Babe. "We were just on our way to the rec center."

"For the charity thing, right?" And if the looks of him weren't enough, his voice was like goddamn velvet. It was so smooth and deep, deeper than Babe would have expected, and accented with something soulful that Babe couldn't place. Somewhere in the South, maybe?

Ralph nodded. "Yeah, our buddy Lip's running it."

The attractive stranger nodded. "Yeah, I know Lipton. Good guy."

"You know Lip?" Babe blurted out. How was it that half their friend group apparently knew this guy, but Babe didn't?

Babe realized it had been a bad move to talk when the guy's gaze fell on him. As dark as his hair and soulful as his voice, this guy had the most beautiful eyes. And the second they landed on Babe, the redhead literally felt a shiver run through him. The only thing that kept his knees from buckling was sheer force of will, swear to god.

"Sure," the Most Aesthetically Perfect Human Being on the Planet replied as he and Babe engaged in an Epic Stare Down. "I know his boyfriend Ron. He was my RA last year."

When Babe only blinked in response, mouth gaping open like a fish because seriously, this guy was _fucking gorgeous,_ Ralph jumped in with a roll of his eyes. "Excuse my idiot, friend. Babe meet Doc Roe. Doc, this is one of my best friends, Babe."

"Babe?" the guy asked, voice all deep and smooth, and holy mother of god, Babe was gonna fucking swoon if he ever heard this man say his name again.

"Its Edward, actually, but see, I'm the youngest in my family and my siblings are all assholes, and so, Babe it was, and it really just sorta always stuck," Babe rambled, and so what if he was maybe blushing a little by the end. He'd just blame it on the cold.

"Edward, huh?" And while Edward didn't sound nearly as good as _Babe_ , he would still take it.

The guy extended a pale hand, one partially covered by the too-long sleeve of his black, knit sweater. "Nice to meet you, Edward. M'Gene."

"Gene? I thought your name was Doc Roe. Wait, are you a doctor?" Babe exclaimed as he shook the guy's hand, and thank fuck his voice hadn't cracked. Because, frankly, it wasn't fair that this guy, who looked relatively close to Babe's age, could be both a) incredibly good looking and charming, and b) already a fucking doctor.

"Nah." The guy gave a little half-grin that made Babe's stomach tighten. "Not yet. M'just pre-med."

"Doc's in a few of my courses," Ralph said. "Hell, Doc's the only reason I'm passing Organic Chemistry."

At that, the guy— _Gene_ —winced. "And to think, its only gonna get harder from here."

"Ugh," Ralph groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Speakin' of-" Gene glanced at Babe as he spoke to Ralph. "-are you taking Meehan's eight am next semester?"

Ralph frowned. "Can't. I've still gotta take Anatomy II, and they're offered at the same time. I'm gonna end up taking it with Sobel next year. He's gonna fucking kick my ass in that class, fuckin' hell."

Gene looked obviously sympathetic. "My condolences," he murmured. The dark hair man stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Well, listen, I gotta get goin', but I'll see you in class Friday."

"Yeah, sure thing, man," Ralph replied.

The guy—Gene, Gene Roe, Doc—backed away a few steps before his gaze fell once again on Babe. He offered a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Uh, its Babe, but yeah, yeah, you, too." No, he wasn't stammering. Not completely, anyway.

And then the perfect stranger was gone.

Ralph burst out laughing the second Gene was out of sight. "What the hell was that?"

Babe blushed something fierce and shoved his friend. Hard. "Shuddup.”

"You told him your name was Edward. What are you in love already?"

"He is a beautiful man, Ralph. And did you hear that? He said it was nice to meet me. _Twice_."

"Okay, lover boy. C'mon. We gotta book it before we're late to Lip's thing or Spiers will kill us."

* * *

It would be weeks before Babe saw the gorgeous, dark haired pre-med student again, and even then it was only in passing. Regardless, Babe's young heart was crazy for the soft-spoken guy. Anytime Ralph mentioned an anecdote about his courses that included Gene in it, Babe committed it to memory. Every time they passed each other on campus, Babe made sure to grin and wave and was always a little too elated when Gene returned the friendly gestures—admittedly, Gene's smile and tilt of the head was much more subdued than Babe's own manic wave and too-wide grin, but Babe just figured he had a bigger personality than Gene, that's all.

When it came time to register for the spring semester, Babe scrolled through the open science courses—he still needed one for his core class requirements. He was about halfway down the page when he saw a Tuesday/Thursday eight am course taught by a Dr. Thomas Meehan. It made Babe pause, and then, he remembered that first conversation with Gene. This was the class that Gene wanted Ralph to take next semester.

Babe pictured it briefly. A class with Gene...? _H_ _eaven_.

Babe moved the mouse, and before he could think too seriously about it or talk himself out of it, he clicked the submit button and enrolled in Gene's class.

* * *

The winter break passed quickly in much the same fashion as it did every year. Too much food at his ma's house. Catching up on all the laundry he _didn't_ do while away at school. Pick up football games with the Guarneres and the Julians. Total procrastination on anything at all college related. Christmas Mass at St. Mary's and the New Years Eve party on the roof of the Julians' apartment building. And then, boom—he was back in his dorm ready to start the spring semester.

When his eight am class with Dr. Meehan rolled around that first week, Babe was more nervous than that time in high school when he asked Doris Carmichael to the junior prom. He sauntered into the lab and dropped down into a row of empty seats in the back, all the while pretending not to look for Gene. Babe had arrived early. There were only two other students in the room, neither of whom were a certain breathtaking pre-med student.

He wiped his (sweaty) palms on his jeans and pulled out his phone to text Bill, when-

"Edward, right?"

His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It was the first time he'd seen Gene since November. And, oh, look, he was still just as effortlessly charming and attractive as ever.

"Hey, Gene! How are ya?"

Gene's lips pulled into a genuine but confused smile. "What're you doing in this class? I thought Spina said you were an engineering major."

Babe tried not to die of pleasure at the thought of Gene asking Ralph about him. Then, conversely, he tried not to die of horror at the thought of Ralph telling Gene all the stupid shit Babe had done when they were kids back in Philly.

Gene looked at him expectantly, and Babe tried not to blush, tried to be casual and cool, as he replied, "Yeah no, I am, but, uh...I needed another science credit so..."

Gene smirked. "And what? Environmental Science and Intro to Biology were all booked up?"

Babe damn near fainted from sheer joy when he realized that Gene was teasing him. "Well, ya know, I wanted to challenge myself..."

Gene's smirk lifted into a full-blown smile. His lips—those wonderful, pale pink lips—parted, but before he could speak, a pretty, petite brunette set her books down onto the counter and dropped into the seat next to Gene. She raised an eyebrow at Babe, and when she spoke, her words were lilted with a lovely French accent. "Eugene, who is this?"

Gene's entire demeanor softened as he engaged with the newcomer. "Renee, c'est Edward. Il est l'ami de Spina... Edward, this is Renee."

"Bonjour," she smiled politely, warmly at Babe.

Babe who was equal parts delighted to learn that Gene spoke flawless French—which, apparently, was a massive turn on for Babe—and devastated to discover that Gene had a perfect French girlfriend. Because she had to be his girlfriend, right? The way Gene softened around her like she was a puppy. The way she sat so close to him, closer than was necessary, like she was born to be right there by his side.

"Call me Babe," he told Renee, ignoring the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at Gene and forced an awkward smile. "Everybody but Gene does."

"Babe? C'est intérresant." Renee repeated with a sly grin. She turned to Gene. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était si mignon?"

"Whoa, hey," Babe objected. "I know I'm the new guy, but it's only my first day. Can't you wait to talk shit about me until after I'm not right in front of you?"

Renee lifted a lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear and smiling softly, apologetically. "I'm sorry. It is so easy to slip into French with Eugene. Sometimes I forget that other Americans find it rude. But you don't have to worry, I said nothing cruel. Only that I think you are cute."

"Oh." Babe blushed like he was naked in front of the whole class. He glanced at Gene, who only nodded in confirmation and ducked his head a little to hide his laugh, and Babe could just die of embarrassment anytime now, thanks. "Should you, uh, should you really say stuff like that to your boyfriend?" he asked with a laugh, hoping to deflect attention from how awkward and ridiculous he was.

Renee and Gene looked at one another before turning their confused stares on Babe. Renee murmured, "Gene is not my boyfriend. What would ever make you think that? He is so obviously gay."

"Renee," Gene hissed, eyes going wide as he muttered in rapid French under his breath, obviously mortified.

“What?” Renee asked flippantly. “It is not like it is a secret. Everyone knows.”

"I mean-" Babe licked his lips. His gaze darted back and forth between Gene and Renee. This was so not how Babe had imagined this day going. "I wouldn't say it was obvious, but uh, Gene, I don't care, um...for the record? Yeah, 'cause, I mean, I'm bi, so..."

"Oh, you are?" Renee fixed Gene with a pointed look. "Imagine that."

"Je te deteste," Gene told her, glaring with an expression so foul that Babe was shocked that the handsome, gentle man was capable of making it. There was some real heat behind it and Babe felt like he was missing something, but before their conversion could continue, the professor entered the lab and class began.

Over the next month, Babe would come to depend a lot on Gene and Renee. The class was a million times harder than he'd anticipated, and by the second day of class, he was already struggling to keep up. Gene and Renee, of course, were the epitome of good students—they paid attention, took notes, followed the class readings, and, unlike Babe, actually appeared to know what the fuck was going on. The pair of best friends took one look at Babe in all his pathetic, engineering major glory and generously took pity on him. Before he knew it, Babe's Tuesday and Thursday nights were being spent in the comfort of Renee's off-campus apartment for bi-weekly study sessions.

Between the class and the study group, Babe found himself spending a lot more time with Gene. Constantly being around Gene was doing nothing to lessen Babe's crush, yet Gene still somehow seemed to remain ignorant of the fact that Babe was kinda, sorta in love with him.

One day, Babe was in the cafeteria with Julian, Malark, and Toye when Gene casually approached him, looking as perfect as ever. Babe couldn't help but break out into a large, open-mouthed grin. "Heya, Gene. What're you doing here? Don't you have that meeting with...?"

Gene nodded his greeting to Babe and his friends. "Yeah, I'm on my way there after. Listen, Renee's having a date over tonight, so we can't meet to study later at her place."

Filing away the news that Renee was dating—because no way was he not prying about that later—, Babe tried not to feel too disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend the evening with Gene. He'd been looking forward to it all day. The redhead forced what he hoped was an easygoing smile. "Sure thing, yeah, no problem."

Gene fiddled with the strap of his laptop bag, which ran across his chest. "So...you still wanna meet tonight? We can go somewhere else, maybe the library?"

"Yes! Yeah, the library, sure, Gene."

“Alright,” Gene murmured, nodding and appearing every bit as effortlessly cool as he was. “I'll see ya later, Heffron.”

"That was fucking smooth, Babe," Toye drawled the moment Gene walked away. Behind him, Malark snickered, "No doubt you'll be doing him in the stacks later with those smooth moves."

"Fuck the both of you," Babe retorted. Still, he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

* * *

“Finally! There you are!” Babe burst into the private study room on the second floor of the library where Gene was holed up behind a small mountain of textbooks for their study group that night.

Gene appeared unfussed by Babe's dramatic entrance, only pausing in his studious efforts to say, “Hey, Heffron, keep it down a little, huh? This is a library, you know.”

“I've been walking around this place for damn near half an hour lookin' for you.”

“I texted you the room number.”

“What? No, you-” Babe checked his phone and saw that, well, yes, Gene _had_ , in fact, texted him ten minutes ago with the location and number of his study room. _Second floor, room 108._ “Well, that's in the past now.” Babe pushed into the room and dropped down into the chair across from Gene, slinging his backpack unceremoniously onto the table and nearly toppling Gene's book fortifications in the process. “Here, I brought you coffee. Sorry if its cold now.”

Finally, Gene ceased studying to give Babe his full attention. He took the cup of coffee with a small smile. The one which Babe now knew meant he was really happy. The one which said, “Thank you, Edward, I really appreciate you thinkin' of me,” even though Gene only said, “Thanks. M'sure its fine.” 

Babe grinned back and pulled out his notebook and a pen. “So, Gene, what's first?” 

While most of their study sessions at Renee's only typically lasted for an hour or two, Babe and Gene stayed in that cramped private study room at the library for nearly six hours. And, to be frank, not much studying was done. 

For every ten minutes that was spent reviewing vocabulary, twenty minutes were wasted with some anecdote or another courtesy of Babe Heffron. “Oh, Gene, look at this-” He shoved the textbook towards his study partner and gestured one of the photos at the top of the page. “Say, that reminds me of this time when I was thirteen. Mama Guarnere—that's my buddy Bill's mom—she took us to the zoo, and well, there was this elephant, okay? And Bill wanted....” 

And any actual studying that  _did_ take place took twice as long as normal without Renee there to help Gene explain the shit to Babe. “Sorry you gotta keep dumbin' this stuff down, Gene, but I swear to god, s'like you're speakin' Klingon.”

“You a Trekkie, Edward?” Gene smirked. 

“Sure. Isn't everybody?” 

Close to ten o'clock, the guys realized that they had studied straight through dinner in the cafeteria. Gene's nose wrinkled. “Ain't no shame. That grub they got in there ain't real food, no how. Wanna go pick up something?” 

Rather than leave the library and run the risk of their study room getting stolen by a couple of freshman wanting to get it on in the library—because if anybody was gonna score in this room, it was gonna be Babe, thank you—, Babe called his favorite Chinese place and ordered some chow to be delivered to the library. Gene didn't realize that students actually had food delivered to the library. He thought it was something done only in cheesy college-films, and while he found it kind of tacky, he was too hungry to complain about it. 

They relaxed while they ate and chatted casually about this and that. Gene shared a couple of pieces of his sesame chicken with Babe, and Babe was even so kind as to give Gene one of his egg rolls. It was a real nice affair, and Babe thought, ever hopeful, that he would very much so like to do this again with Gene. Again, as in every night. Potentially for the rest of the semester, if that was cool. 

Once their take-out containers were empty and only the fortune cookies remained, Gene's casual demeanor faded, and he insisted that they focus and actually get some studying done. Babe earnestly agreed, and the boys dove back into their textbooks. 

When they finally called it quits, it was almost one in the morning. Only the most devoted students remained scattered throughout the library, and nearly all of the lights were dimmed or turned off. Babe and Gene, having collected their belongings and thrown out the remnants of their Chinese dinner, lingered at the entrance of the library. 

“M'that way.” Gene nodded toward the north end of campus. 

Babe hiked a thumb over his shoulder. “I'm over there. I'll, uh, see you in class Thursday?”

“Yeah...g'night, Edward.” 

As Babe watched Gene's retreating form, he realized that what was supposed to be a study session had felt distinctly more like a date. They had laughed more than they'd talked, had eaten dinner together and chatted like old friends, and Babe had managed to go the whole time without making a complete jackass out of himself. Feeling light on his feet and stupid with happiness, Babe called out to Gene. 

The dark haired man stopped and glanced back at the redhead.

“I had a really fun time tonight, Gene,” Babe admitted, before he added with a completely unapologetic grin, “Sorry if we didn't actually get around to the studying part.”

“Nah, Heffron, don't worry about it.” Gene shrugged casually, hand firmly clutching the strap of his laptop bag, as always. Gene rubbed the back of his neck and gave Babe a sheepish, sorta shy smile. “I needed the break, anyway. 'Sides, I had a good time, too. You're...somethin' else.”

Babe's grin widened so damn much that it almost hurt. “A good somethin', I hope.” 

The tips of Gene's ears burned pink. “Of course.” 

* * *

Over the first half of the semester, Babe learned a lot about Gene. Things like the fact that he was from Louisiana and half-Cajun. " _So that's why your French is so perfect_." And that he wanted to be a doctor because his grandmother had been a magic traitor or somethin'. " _Yeah, my Uncle Eddy went to a faith healer once. Guy stole his wallet. But I'm sure your grandma was great!_ " Or that Gene and Renee first met right after high school when Gene did a summer internship at a hospital in Belgium, and that Gene helped her make the transition when she decided to move to the States for med school. " _Of_ course, _ya did an internship abroad after high school. Christ, Gene, you really are perfect, huh?”_

Beyond learning straight facts about Gene's life, Babe also picked up on the little things. Like the way Gene's fingers were constantly moving, either tapping or twitching or drumming out a beat only Gene heard. That Gene preferred old school jazz music to contemporary stuff. And how cute it was when Gene's nose wrinkled with pleasure whenever he took a sip of coffee, which he drank black like a boss. That Gene did _not_ consider _Die Hard_ a Christmas movie. Or the way his mouth looked, lips wrapped around a pen, brow scrunched, whenever he was concentrating.

Babe knew that Gene liked to listen to music while he was in the shower; that every time Gene touched him—be it a brush of their shoulders or a hand on his arm—Babe damn near trembled; that Gene was an excellent student but a terrible cook; and that each and every goddamn day, Babe grew more convinced that Gene was the love of his life.

"How can he be the love of ya life if he don't even know ya like him?" Bill interrupted Babe's musing one afternoon.

"Shut the hell up, Gonorrhea. Nobody asked you."

"But, Babe, isn't that the rule?” Ralph gave a shit-eating smirk and caught the baseball Bill tossed his way. He wound up and threw the ball Babe's way as he teased, “You gotta get Bill's blessing."

Babe caught the ball before whipping it back at Ralph's head a little harder than was necessary. “You can shut up, too."

Bill laughed and reached out to clap Babe on the shoulder. “All's I'm sayin', Babe, is ya might wanna tell the guy how ya feel if you ever wanna make somethin' of this thing. You keep waiting, and if he's as perfect as you say, s'only a matta of time before someone else goes after ya boy.”

Bill's teasing grin faded away. He gave a lazily shrug. “I just don't wanna see ya get hurt, Babe. That's all.”

And though Babe hated to admit it, Bill was right. He needed to make a move soon, but with someone as wonderful as Gene, he just didn't know how.

* * *

It was a week before midterms, and out of all of his classes, the science course he shared with Gene and Renee worried him the most.

"I'm gonna fail," he groaned.

"You're not going to fail," Gene assured him in that velvety, Cajun tone of his—right as Renee clipped in her crisp, French accent, "It is a possibility, yes."

Gene scowled at his best friend, then turned his attention back to Babe. He placed a cold hand on Babe's knee and gave a gentle but firm squeeze. "You've worked hard for this. You'll be alright."

The three of them had been at Renee's apartment studying every evening for the past four days. During that time, they had accumulated sixteen highlighters and over two-hundred flash cards between them. Not to mention the fact that they had all thoroughly completed the seven page study guide. Hell, Gene had filled his out twice for good measure.

It seemed like there was little else for them to do, but Babe still felt unprepared. And Gene's calming glances weren't as reassuring as he'd hoped they'd be.

It was nearing two am when Renee sighed—a telltale sign—and uncrossed her ankles to stand. "Well, mes garçons, I do not think I can stand this much longer. I am going to bed. Please, feel free to stay as long as you like, just lock up when you leave."

She gestured the kitchen. "And help yourselves to more coffee and anything else you wish."

"Thanks, Renee," Babe said, softly. The girl really was a gem. She kissed the top of Gene's head and squeezed Babe's shoulder affectionately as she passed, "Bonne nuit, mes chers."

"G'night."

Babe and Gene were settled down on the floor around the coffee table, textbooks and papers all scattered around them and Babe's laptop open to Meehan's PowerPoint lectures. When he heard Renee's door shut, Babe leaned his head back to rest on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Edward, if you're too tired, we don't have to-" Gene began, but Babe waved a hand to cut him off. "Nah, I'm good, Gene. Just need some more coffee."

He'd already had two cups in the last hour or so, and about three Red Bull's before that. Gene, knowing this, raised his eyebrows in disapproval. "Your heart's gonna stop on you."

Babe shrugged lazily. "S'fine. As long as it doesn't stop until after this midterm Thursday."

The dark haired man shook his headed disapprovingly, but acquiesced. He moved to his feet, collected their empty mugs, and patted into the kitchen to refill their cups. Babe told himself he needed to stretch a bit to help wake up. That's why he stood and followed Gene into the kitchen.

The shorter man was reclined against the counter, feet crossed at the ankles, arms over his chest. The coffee pot worked up a fresh brew behind him and an air of exhaustion hung over him. Babe touched Gene's elbow lightly, thumb stroking over Gene's arm. "You sure you're not too beat? Ya look exhausted, Gene."

Gene leaned into Babe's touch until their sides were flushed. He blinked a few times, as if to clear his head, before he licked his lips quickly and righted himself. "I can go for another hour. That sound good to you?"

Babe nodded. "I can do that."

"Then-" Gene elbowed Babe's ribs jokingly, the move only a tad sluggish. "-we both get some sleep."

The redhead gave a sleepy, and somewhat lopsided, grin. "Deal."

It was nice studying just the two of them again. Nice to feel the occasional companionable silences between quizzing each other. Nice to have Gene's eyes focus so damn intently on him alone. It was just...nice.

When the hour was up, Babe helped Gene wash their coffee mugs and the bowl that had held the popcorn Gene had made earlier. When the apartment was set right once again, the boys shoved their notebooks and pens and laptops and textbooks and flashcards into their bags—and hovered in Renee's foyer.

Gene toyed with the strap of his laptop bag and fixed Babe with a calm but stern expression. "Try not to worry about this too much, okay? You've done all you can. Worryin' ain't gone do much good at this point."

Babe gave a laughed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, Gene, listen, I just...I just wanna say thanks, ya know? You and Renee have really been a huge help this semester. There's no way I'd still be passing this class if it weren't for you two. And I just want you to know that...well, I really appreciate it."

There in the warmth and darkness of Renee's apartment, Gene smiled at Babe. It was the kind of smile that gets inside a person. The kind of smile that makes a guy forget how to breathe.

* * *

Babe was afraid to look. Honest to god, afraid. He vaguely heard Gene and Renee congratulating one another—no doubt they both aced it—before the duo crowded around him.

"How bad is it?" Renee inquired gently.

"Don't know," Babe mumbled. "Can't look."

Renee comforted Babe and told Gene to check for him. The Cajun boy eyed Babe's graded exam—and winced. "Oh god," Babe moaned. "I knew it. I failed. I fuckin' failed. My ma is gonna kill me if my GPA drops 'cause of this class and I lose my scholarship."

"You ain't gonna lose your scholarship, Heffron. Not yet, at least." Gene turned the exam over and revealed Babe's fate. "There's a lot red marks, but you passed."

Seventy-three. He had made a seventy-three.

"Jesus."

"Look, I don't know how else to tell you this,” Gene's tone was light and full of teasing. “-but you might wanna think about a different career path. No offense, but I don't think these courses are for you."

Babe groaned. "No, god, I know. I only took this class 'cause I knew you were in it, and I'm too chicken shit to just ask you out. Honestly, I don't even know how I got into this class. I don't have the pre-reqs or anything."

A quiet second passed before Babe realized what he'd just said. Eyes wide with panic, he looked at Gene and could literally feel himself blushing like a goddamn tomato. "I-I mean..."

"Oh, look," Renee, who was downright _beaming,_ pretended to check her phone for the time. "I have to leave. Goodbye."

"Gene," Babe groaned. He slapped his hands over his face and slid down in his chair as far as he could without falling out the bottom. He was so fucking embarrassed. This was worse than that time in junior high when Bill and Julian pants'ed him before Sunday Mass in front of his priest and two nuns. Babe had had to sit trough the entire service with Sister Margaret staring him down. It was awful. And still, somehow, this was worse.

"Hey, Edward, s'okay." Gene's hand was suddenly on his wrist, gently prying his hands away from hiding his face. "I mean, it was stupid, but...I get it."

"Its fine, Gene. Just leave me here to die alone, alright?"

Gene laughed. Loudly. "If your heart ain't stopped by now, you're outta luck, Heffron. I should know, I'm a doctor."

"Ya are not. Not yet."

Gene shrugged, lips twisted in a too-beautiful smile. "Soon, though."

Babe's blush refused to receded, but he did eventually manage to look Gene in the eye. “I'm an idiot. I coulda lost my scholarship 'cause I was too scared to tell ya I like ya. This class has been fuckin' miserable. Worse goddamn course I've ever had.”

Gene stuffed his hands in his pockets and licked his bottom lip. “I hope it was worth it,” he said, quietly, the tips of his ears turning a touch pink.

And damnit if Babe's heart didn't flutter just a little bit. He laughed and reached for Gene's wrist, tugging his hand into his own and giving it an affectionate squeeze. “More than worth it. I've never been so eager to study in my whole damn life.”

"Well,” Gene replied, his smile small and sweet. “-if we can get you through this class without destroying your GPA, I suppose that's worth a dinner or two."

“Dinner?” Babe squeaked, and Gene ducked his head, with a quiet, “Sure.”

Sitting there in that god awful lab from hell, with Gene Roe grinning down at him all shy and happy, Babe Heffron thought his heart might actually burst.

* * *

It was the first day of August—Moving Day, the unofficial start of the fall semester.

“Why do they make us move all of our shit outta here for the summer, only to lug it all back in two months later? S'fuckin' stupid,” Babe groaned as he hauled in his last box. Dropping it down unceremoniously on their kitchen floor, he turned to Bill and Ralph. “Makes no fuckin' sense.”

“Heffron,” Ralph fixed him with a pointed stare as he and Bill precariously placed their flatscreen TV down on the stand in the living room area that functioned as a common room for half of their buddies on that floor of the dorms. “Quit bitchin' and help.”

“Help with what? This is all my stuff.”

“Help us, ya friggin' moron,” Bill quipped, smacking Babe on the back of the head as he went. Babe thought about arguing and protesting purely on principle, but last year Bill _did_ help Babe move in his new mattress, so... 

An hour later, most of their things had been hauled up from the first floor, and the guys from South Philly decided to take a break. Bill passed out the beers he'd grabbed on his way back to the dorm especially for this moment and collapsed on their (admittedly shitty) couch next to Ralph. “Boys,” Bill tilted his bottle. “To another year in this shithole.” 

“Toccoa,” Babe grinned, raising his beer in salute. Ralph agreed, and they drank. 

A few hours later, there came a knock on their open door. 

“Who's at? Toye?” asked Bill, not bothering to look away from the TV. Ralph smirked and stood to greet the newcomer. “Not quite. Hey, Babe, you got a visitor!” 

Babe came running out of his room, a silly smile all wide on his face, only to jerk to a stop when he spotted their first guest of the semester. “Oh, hey, Renee.” 

“Oh, hey? That's all I get? Like you are not excited to see me again.” She smirked, not even pretending to be insulted. She extended her arms for a hug, one Babe graciously gave. Squeezing her tight, he mumbled sheepishly, “Sorry. O'course I'm happy to see you. I just thought-”

Renee raised a knowing eyebrow. “You thought I was someone else, perhaps? And to think, I even brought you a present.”

Babe's ears perked up. “A gift? For me? All the way from Europe, no kiddin'.” 

“No,” she chimed with a soft shake of her head. “Not from my home—from Louisiana.”

“Hey, Heffron.” Gene stepped forward from his hiding spot in the hallway with an all-too-pleased grin. 

“Gene!” Babe was not ashamed to admit that he glowed like a goddamn kid who'd just met Santa for this first time when his boyfriend appeared. Though they had talked and texted every day that summer—and while Gene didn't Snapchat, you can damn well be sure Babe sent him at least five every fuckin' day—, they hadn't seen each other in person since Julian and Bill had made that road trip to New Orleans with Babe for the fourth of July.

When Gene's arms fell around him, Babe sighed and felt the tension he'd been carrying since they said goodbye four weeks ago fall away. His face pressed into Gene's shoulder, Gene's hair tickling his cheek, he murmured, “S'good to see ya, Gene.”

“You, too, Edward,” he replied affectionately, causing Bill to cackle, “Edward! _Heh_!”

Babe's smile only widened, and he squeezed Gene even harder. “Damnit, Gene, when are you gonna start callin' me by my name, huh?”

“That is yo' name.”

Babe pulled back. “Yeah, if you're wearing a rosary and workin' at St. Mary's. Only-”

“-the nuns call you Edward, yeah, Heffron, I know.” Gene leaned back in his arms. His eyes fell over Babe's face and neck and chest, taking stock. The corners of his mouth lifted softly. “You look good, Babe,” he said, his velvety voice low and smooth. The compliment was so damn genuine and it spoke volumes of the reunion that would come later when they were alone. The flattery made Babe blush, his head filling with all kinds of naughty thoughts, and he was swooning so hard, he didn't even catch that Gene had called him Babe.

“C'mere,” Babe murmured as he tugged Gene in real close and ducked his head to kiss him.

Bill wolf whistled, Renee just grinned, and Ralph groaned. “God, I'm gonna have to watch this shit all the time, aren't I?”

Renee expression soured instantly. She shot Ralph a droll stare. “You did not have to sit through an entire course with the two of them. The first half of the semester they were both so hopeless—so much flirting, but no follow through. The second half? Worse! All sweet talking and long glances. _Unbearable_.”

Ralph looked sympathetic, and Renee shrugged. “At least now that they are together, Babe won't try to take any more courses with Gene. You'll be safe in the classroom.”

Babe detached himself from Gene's lips to correct her. “Well, actually...”

Renee's and Ralph's stares widened in equal measure. “Mon Dieu, _no._ ” 

“Aye, Babe, I don't know if that's such a good idea,” Bill chimed in. “Rememba last time? Ya ma nearly had a stroke, you gettin' a C in that class.” 

“Nah, Heffron's done with science.” Gene smirked. “But, uh, we both still need a fitness course, so...”

Ralph's face crumbled in disgust. “Oh, god, fuckin' what are you guys taking? Couple's pilates?” 

“We're taking Prof. Winters's survival course.” 

Renee's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She eyed Babe with obvious disbelief. “You?  _You_ ? Camping?” 

Babe looped his arm around Gene's shoulders. “Yep,” he declared proudly before lifting his brow suggestively, “And we're just taking the one sleeping bag.” 

Everyone—even Gene—groaned at that. 

“Okay, Heffron, let's go.” Gene pulled his boyfriend to the door. “We're goin' out for dinner. We'll catch up with y'all later.” 

Ignoring the goodbye calls of their friends, Babe and Gene managed to make it all the way to the stairwell before Babe lost his last ounce of self-control and pushed Gene into the nearest wall to began his personal assault on Gene's mouth. 

Gene returned the kisses freely. He tangled a hand in Babe's hair, the auburn locks slipping through his fingers easily, and he used his other hand to push up Babe's tee-shirt and skim his fingers across the smooth, pale planes of Babe's stomach. “Missed you,” he spoke between kisses, the words mumbled quietly, earnestly against Babe's mouth. 

Babe pinned Gene to the wall with his hips, his hands coming up on either side of Gene's head to cage him in. He tore away from Gene's mouth to kiss his way down the side of Gene's neck, paying special attention to the cluster of freckles just beneath Gene's ear. “Missed you, too, Gene,” he breathed against his boyfriend's skin. “M'glad you're back.” 

Gene's fingers tightened in his hair. As Babe sucked and licked and kissed his neck, Gene swallowed the low moan that worked its way up from deep down inside him. He pressed his hips up into Babe's and murmured, “Me too, me too.” Feeling Babe all pressed up against him, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, and relishing in the brush of Babe's lips again, Gene couldn't believe he'd made it through damn near an entire summer away from his little redhead. 

“Unless you plan on doing this right here and now, Heffron,” Gene groaned. “-we best stop.” 

Babe's lips quit moving against his skin, but he made no effort to move away from his boyfriend. He dropped his hands down to Gene's waist, long fingers curling around the Cajun's hips. “Wanna grab some burgers and head back to your place?” he asked, lips grazing Gene's ear as he spoke.

“Sure.” 

At that, Babe finally relented and stepped away. He reached for Gene's hand and laced their fingers together. As they made their way downstairs, Babe grinned. “Welcome back, Gene.”

“You, too, Babe.” 

“Hey, Gene! You called me-!”

“Yeah, I know, Edward...” 

“Aw, Gene _, c'mon._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now taking requests! 
> 
> If you liked this or my other work and want to see something specifically, let me know. :)


End file.
